A Miraculous Conception
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: A series of moments in the life of Clarke and Lexa as they work their way through pregnancy and parenthood, though it is not necessarily in chronological order. I will take prompts or ideas for chapters if anyone has something they wish to see written.
1. Discovery

**A/N: This takes place in a universe where Jason Rotinhell didn't kill off Lexa and where she and Clarke got married sometime after Arkadia sorted its shit out and threw Pike to the Grounders. Also, no ALIE or City of Light bullshit is being dealt with here. Doubt I'll ever even mention it at all.**

 **A/N 2: As I mentioned in the summary, I am taking prompts and ideas for this, so if there's something you guys want to see, feel free to either leave a review, PM me, or message me (just remove the parentheses) on tumblr at .com**

Clarke rolled her eyes in disdain as two ambassadors sitting across the room from one another argued back and forth about… _something_. They had been bickering for nearly the entirety of this meeting and she had lost track of what it was they were yelling about now. She huffed to herself and propped her elbow on the arm of her chair as she rested she rested her cheek in her palm. Her eyes briefly flicked over to where Lexa sat upon her throne, content to not intervene just yet.

The corner of Lexa's mouth twitched, giving away the fact that she knew Clarke was staring at her. Clarke stifled a grin that was threatening to show itself. Of course her houmon would know when she was being ogled.

Her focus was ripped away when she heard a loud crash and whipped her head around to see the ambassador of the Rock Line Clan jump out of his chair and rush towards the ambassador of the Plains Riders Clan, his expression livid. He had moved so forcefully and suddenly that he ended up flipping his chair back as he leapt out of it.

Before he could even reach the Plains Riders ambassadors, everyone else was up out of their seats and trying to separate the two, Clarke among them. Before she could even have a chance to get in the mix of thrashing bodies, though, her head began to spin and she swayed on her feet. She blinked in order to clear the spots from her eyes, but it was no use as they rolled to the back of her head. The last thing she heard before her vision went completely dark and her body hit the ground was Lexa calling out for the guards stationed outside the doors.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

As she neared consciousness, Clarke felt a cool, damp cloth gently dab at her forehead and cheeks. She lightly groaned and forced her eyes to open.

"Clarke, you're awake," Lexa said, a mixture of relief and worry evident in her expression.

"Hey," Clarke husked out in greeting. She noticed that she was laying on something incredibly soft and comfortable and realized that she was in her and Lexa's bed. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What happened?"

Lexa placed the damp cloth on the edge of the bed and sought out the blonde's hand, intertwining their fingers together. "You fainted."

"I…what?"

"You fainted," she repeated. "The Rock Line and Plains Riders ambassadors were having an argument which quickly spiraled out of control and nearly turned violent. Everyone rushed to help separate them, yourself included. One moment you were fine, but the next…you had collapsed on the ground." Lexa swallowed down a lump in her throat. "Please do not scare me like that again. I didn't know what had happened to you."

Clarke squeezed the hand that was grasping one of hers and reached up with her free one to wrap around the back of her wife's neck and tug her down to connect their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, enough to convey to Lexa that she was well and alright now. When they parted, Lexa gently nuzzled her nose against Clarke's, making the other woman grin.

"Well, I can see that you're clearly awake now," a voice sounded from the doorway. The sudden intrusion caused them to spring apart like startled rabbits, though Clarke scowled at the interrupter when she realized that it was her mother.

"Was that completely necessary, Mom?" She was unhappy that the moment she and Lexa had been having was now gone.

"I wouldn't be your mother if it wasn't, honey," Abby smirked at her as she went through the process of checking her daughter's vitals while Lexa stood off to the side in order to give her room to work. The Commander was incredibly grateful that her houmon's mother had been in Polis temporarily in order to relay some updates on Arkadia and to visit Clarke. Polis healers were some of the best in all the 12 clans, but they were still not up to the standard of a Skaikru doctor. She wanted none but the best to take care of the love of her life.

"Dr. Griffin—"

"I would think that we're past such formalities by now, Lexa," Abby interrupted. "I think you can call my Abby. After all, you _have_ been married to my daughter for well over a year now."

"Of course," she conceded. " _Abby,_ what exactly was wrong with Clarke? Why did she collapse?"

Abby looked between the two of them, a smile blooming on her face. "You're both very lucky that this occurred while I was visiting or you would've had to wait a little longer in order to find out."

"Find out what?"

She turned her gaze on her daughter. "My guess is that you haven't been eating right or sleeping properly as of late, but do you remember that procedure you had me perform about four weeks ago?" She watched as the blonde frowned in thought before realization dawned on her.

"You mean—"

"Yep."

"I'm—"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "You are. I was able to do a quick blood test to confirm it."

Lexa kept glancing between mother and daughter, confusion etched on her features. "I don't understand," she said slowly. "Clarke is what?"

Leaning down to press a kiss to the blonde's forehead, Abby said, "I'll leave to give you both some privacy and let her tell you." She then walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

When Abby left, Lexa sat back down on the bed beside the blonde's hip. "What's going on, Clarke?"

"You know how I went to Arkadia about a month ago when you were stuck in Polis and I told you that I had a certain complicated procedure done?" Clarke smiled as she said her next words. "Lexa, I'm pregnant."

It was almost comical at how fast her wife's jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. Her expression was one of pure shock and astonishment, but as she turned her gaze onto Clarke's still flat stomach, it morphed into one of awe. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand and carefully placed it on her abdomen.

"You are pregnant?"

"Yeah, Lex."

"There is a baby in there right now?"

Clarke chuckled and settled a hand on top of the one resting on her stomach. " _Our_ baby is in there."

Lexa laughed in disbelief. "I still do not understand how your mother was able to perform such an operation like this, but I guess it doesn't matter does it? All that matters is that our child is now growing within you."

"Honestly, I still don't even know all the science behind it. Mom just needed DNA from you and me and she mixed it all together and bam! We got this little peanut to worry about."

Lexa shook her head at Clarke's nickname for their baby before kicking off her boots settling on her side, curled against Clarke. Their joined hands remained on her stomach for the time being as they shared sweet kisses. Though they weren't bouncing off the walls in excitement, the feeling was there nonetheless. They were simply content to not burst their quiet, loving bubble.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, ai hodnes," Lexa murmured as she nuzzled closer to her wife. "You honor me greatly by choosing to carry our child."

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa," Clarke told her.

"I love you too, niron."

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Houmon: wife/spouse

Ai hodnes: my love

Ai hod yu in: I love you

Niron: beloved/loved one


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr:** _ **Jealous Clarke**_

Clarke sipped her cup of water as she scanned the crowd for any signs of where Lexa had disappeared to. Despite the fact that she was Heda, she was relatively hard to find among the mass of people. The city of Polis was currently enjoying many festivities in celebration of the news that their Heda and her houmon were expecting a child.

Clarke smiled to herself as she remembered the shouts and cheers of excitement and joy as Lexa let it be known to all that Clarke was pregnant just yesterday. The announcement caused the people of Polis to create a giant celebration for the two of them. It honestly amazed the blonde at just how quickly the public was able to put everything together.

She smoothed a hand over her stomach, the barely there bump not even noticeable underneath her clothing. She was now twelve weeks along, having wanted to wait until the end of her first trimester in order to start telling others about it. The wait had nearly killed the normally patient Lexa who had been so excited and wanted to make the announcement immediately. _Now where is your nomon, little one,_ she thought to herself. She was actually surprised that Lexa had even let her out of her sight for more than a minute, but now she couldn't even find her.

Sighing, Clarke set off in search of her houmon, weaving her way through the throngs of people, many of whom stopped her to offer their congratulations and well-wishes. She smiled and nodded to them in thanks before moving on. When she heard an increase in the volume of noise coming from off to the side, she began heading in that direction. When she arrived, she lightly shoved her way to the front of the crowd and rolled her eyes in amusement at the scene before her.

Lexa and another man were standing side by side as they each took turns throwing knives at two different targets. Most of the spectators were cheering for their Heda to win, but there were still quite a few who were rooting for her opponent.

Clarke knew first hand just how straight and true Lexa could throw her knife. She remembered the first time she had witnessed it, back when the alliance between the Skaikru and Trikru had been shaky at best and Quint had cornered her in the forest after a planning session to take down the mountain. She'd thought she was done for when a knife had come out of nowhere and lodged itself in Quint's forearm. Lexa took pride in her knife-throwing skill and Clarke shook her head at the woman's blatant showing off.

"You do not think that I can do it?" she challenged her opponent from the center of the ring of on-lookers.

"I mean no offense, Heda, but yes," the man told her. "I am the best knife-thrower in all of Polis and even _I_ cannot hit the center of the target while blindfolded."

"You're the best the knife-thrower in all of Polis?" she said skeptically. "How can that be when I currently reside in Polis as well?"

The crowd laughed at her joke and Clarke could see the corners of her lips turn upwards in a confident smile.

"Very well, Heda. If you think that you are able to hit the center of the target with a blindfold on, then prove it. If you can do it, then I will concede my defeat."

Lexa smirked. "Then I would suggest you get ready to do so." She was handed a thick strip of cloth which she tied over her eyes and got into position. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her arm back and snapped it forward, quickly flinging the knife and grinning when she heard a loud thunk that signaled its burial. Removing the blindfold, she looked at the knife, which was stuck deep in the heart of the bullseye. Moving her gaze to her opponent, she told him, "I'll accept your defeat whenever you're ready."

The man's jaw was slightly unhinged and his eyes were wide as she looked back and forth between the target and the Commander. Finally, he closed his mouth and sighed. "I accept defeat, Heda," he bowed respectfully to her. "Clearly, you are the better knife-thrower."

Lexa held out her arm and he clasped it as she nodded to him. "You were a worthy and gracious opponent, Hammond. Keep at it and you'll only continue to improve."

"Perhaps one day I'll even be able to beat you, Heda."

She laughed. "We'll see."

When they parted, the mass of people began to disperse. Some, however, lingered and flocked over to the Commander with offers of various drinks and food as wells as words of praise for her triumph. Clarke was about to make her way over to her, but stopped when she saw a woman with a towel begin to wipe the sweat off of Lexa's face and neck. Her mood darkened even further as she noticed how several other women giggled while the Commander spoke to them.

Clarke could feel the jealousy flaring up low in her belly as a couple of the bolder women allowed themselves to touch her, their hands lingering on muscled biceps and strong shoulders. She knew she was being irrational with her feelings, but she couldn't help it. It was almost like it was beyond her ability to control the ugly jealousy rearing its head within her. Lexa must have spotted her because her eyes lit up and she smiled at her. The blonde, however, could do nothing but scowl as she spun on her heel and stormed off. She heard her name being called from far behind her, but she ignored it, opting to head back to their bedroom as quickly as she could.

It wasn't but a moment after she had slammed their door shut that it burst open once again to reveal a very confused Lexa. "Are you alright, hodnes?"

Clarke snorted in derision. "Oh so _now_ I'm your 'hodnes'?"

Lexa's confusion deepened at her words. "What are you talking about? You've always been ai hodnes."

"Are you sure that one of those other women isn't? They were practically tripping over themselves just to get _close_ to you. And you did nothing but enjoy their attention!"

Lexa's jaw hung open in astonishment. She honestly didn't know how to respond. After blinking a few times, she closed her mouth and said, "Are you… _jealous_ , Clarke?"

The blonde scoffed, even though she knew Lexa was right. She walked over to a window and stared out at the city below where many people where still out and about. The festivities wouldn't die down until well into the night and even then, it would be dawn before the last person either fell asleep or passed out. She felt hands rest upon her hips and gently turn her around so that she was facing Lexa.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous of those women. You know that, right, Clarke?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Lex, I do. I guess I just saw them fawning all over you and giggling stupidly every time you spoke and I just…" she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa's thumbs nudged their way under Clarke's shirt and began rubbing soothing circles on her hipbones. "I could never want anyone the way I want you. I could never _love_ anyone the way I love you."

Clarke's shoulders sank as she let go of the anger and jealousy that had coursed through her earlier. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Lexa's as the other woman slid her hand from her hip to the tiny curve at her stomach.

"Yu laik ai houmon, Klark. Disha laik oso fyucha. I could never want for more because I have all that I could possibly want right here with me." Moving forward, she connected their lips and pulled her wife closer so that their bodies were practically glued together.

"Do you want to go back to the celebration?" she asked when they separated.

Clarke bit her lip and looked at her before nodding in the direction of their bed. "How about we stay here and have our own personal celebration instead?"

Lexa smirked. "Didn't we do that already the day we found out you were pregnant?"

Clarke shrugged and feigned innocence. "It couldn't hurt to do a little more celebrating."

Lexa grinned in response as she began leading her to the bed. "No, I suppose it couldn't."

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Houmon: wife/spouse

(Ai) hodnes: (my) love

Yu laik ai houmon: You are my wife

Disha laik oso fyucha: This is our baby


	3. Insatiable

**A/N: This came from two prompts I received. The first one was from an Anon on Tumblr:** _ **Horny Clarke and Tired Lexa.**_ **The second one was from user CL81 on AO3:** _ **Clarke being horny and demanding sex at the most inopportune times.**_

 **NOTE THE RATING CHANGE**

Lexa swallowed hard as she tried to ignore the heated looks that Clarke had been continually sending her way throughout the entire meeting. She could practically feel the desire and want rolling off in waves from her. She didn't understand how Clarke could even still be, as the Skaikru say, "turned on". Lexa had nearly been late to training the Nightbloods simply because the blonde had kept her in bed for much longer than she was supposed to be that morning.

She couldn't exactly place the blame solely on Clarke, though. How could anyone expect her walk away from her houmon when she was begging and pleading and calling out Lexa's name while she touched herself? One glance back at her and the Commander of the 12 clans had felt weak at the knees. The armor and clothing she had just donned were instantly torn off as she pounced back on the bed, straddling her love and making her writhe and scream.

Afterwards, when she had a thoroughly ravished and sated wife laying naked on the furs, she proceeded to redress with haste and kissed her goodbye. The sex had been well worth the knowing glare that Titus had sent her as she stumbled into training

When the Nightbloods were done training, she had ordered them to head up to the throne room were their non-physical lessons would continue. She had stayed behind in the Grove to discuss a few things with her advisor before following the direction the Nightbloods had taken. As she walked through the halls of the tower, bound for the throne room, a hand shot out and pulled her into a small niche. Hands fumbled at her clothing as she immediately recognized her houmon before her.

"What are you doing, Clarke?" she'd whispered.

"What's it look like?" was her response. She pulled her in for a swift, but passionate kiss. "I want you so badly right now."

"Clarke, I can't," Lexa had replied with much reluctance. "The Natblida are waiting for me—"

"Then I guess you'd better hurry and make it quick." Taking Lexa's hand, she'd shoved it down her pants and beneath her underwear.

Lexa had groaned at how soaked Clarke was. The moment her fingers came in contact with her wetness, she'd given in. Wasting no time, she'd thrust two of them inside the blonde and began rubbing her thumb in small circles over her clit. When Clarke released a low whine of need, she'd told her, "Shh, Clarke, you have to be quiet. Anyone could walk by at any time."

Apparently, she wasn't listening because a second later, she moaned which caused a slight echo through the hallway. Lexa then decided to silence her with a kiss.

It hadn't taken long at all. It was but a mere couple minutes after and Clarke was clenching around her fingers, her inner walls spasming as she drenched Lexa's hand.

Lexa was torn from her reminiscences a throat clearing beside her. She glanced over at Titus and saw his eyebrow raised. Realizing that she had basically zoned out, he repeated the question to her.

"Heda, it is nearly lunch time. I would think that both you and the rest of the ambassadors are hungry. Should we break for lunch and reconvene after?"

"Yes, of course, Titus," she said. "It wouldn't do for us to continue to discuss politics on empty stomachs. Ambassadors, let us go and eat. We'll take a short break and come back in exactly half a candle mark."

Taking their cue from the dismissal, the ambassadors all stood and bowed to their Heda before shuffling out of the throne room. Lexa went to follow them, but heard her name being called from behind her.

"Heda, if I could talk to you in private for a moment?" Clarke requested, though the look in her eyes said that there would probably be minimal conversation taking place.

Lexa dismissed the guards from the room and all but ordered them to not loiter outside in the hallway. She turned to Clarke and gulped as she saw her bite her lower lip. "So what is it you wish to discuss?"

Clarke slowly stalked towards her like a predator hunting her prey. Reaching a hand up to wrap around the back of her neck, she said, "Lexa, you and I both know that's not why I asked you stay behind." Yanking her forward, their lips met in a hard collision. Her tongue invaded the other woman's mouth as she felt herself being pushed backwards until the back of her knees hit Lexa's throne, which she then sat down upon.

Lexa tore off Clarke's shirt and immediately cupped her breasts. She was mindful of just how sensitive they were due to her pregnancy. Clarke arched her back as her thumbs ran over her perky nipples before her hands moved down to gently caress her swollen stomach.

Clarke smiled in adoration as Lexa knelt before her and planted sweet kisses along the bump. No matter how hard or fast they fucked, she would almost always take the time to shower her growing stomach with love. Now, however, they didn't really have much time and they both knew it.

Continuing downward, Lexa unbuttoned the pants that Clarke had barely been able to get on this morning. She dragged them down her legs until they bunched at the top of her boots. She moved in between her legs, one over each shoulder, and didn't hesitate to dive right into Clarke's dripping pussy.

"Fuck, Lexa!" she moaned, a hand burying itself in braided locks of hair.

Lexa's tongue lashed out, flicking over her clit and causing her hips to jump. She feasted on everything before her, sucking, nipping, and licking until Clarke turned into a sobbing mess above her.

"Lex, I think I'm gonna—Uh!" Lexa smirked as Clarke's body shook from the impact of her orgasm. Never letting up, she pushed two fingers deep into her still clenching pussy and curled them upwards.

Clarke gasped and panted, sweat forming all over her body as she was quickly brought up to the precipice of another orgasm. "More," she begged.

Adding a third finger, Lexa pumped them in and out at a rapid pace, curling them to find that spot that would make her wife see the stars she had fallen from. When Clarke tugged sharply on her hair and threw her head back in ecstasy, she knew that she'd found it. Latching onto her sensitive clit, she sucked on it, throwing Clarke over the edge.

Lexa removed her mouth and slowed her hand before pulling out entirely. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and licked off all of Clarke's juices before leaning up to give her a kiss.

When they separated, she said, "I guess I don't need to go eat now considering I just did."

Clarke laughed as she struggled to pull up and button her pants. "That was awful."

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Lexa exhaled deeply as she flopped down onto her bed later that night. She'd had an entirely too busy day in between Natblida training, clan meetings, keeping up with her own training, as well as sorting out petty problems with the citizens of Polis. And in between all that, she'd constantly found herself being cornered by Clarke in various locations so that she could fuck her senseless, usually at the most inopportune moments.

Don't get her wrong, Lexa loved having sex with her wife and ever since Clarke had entered what she called her second trimester, her libido had sky-rocketed. Suddenly, the blonde couldn't seem to ever be sated and now she was beginning to pull Lexa aside from important things just to have her. And Lexa was _tired._ Not of Clarke, never of Clarke. But she was simply tired from her long, busy day and she didn't think that she could handle it if Clarke came back to room and demanded more sex. Even the mighty Commander had her limits.

As if she heard her thinking about her, the door to their bedroom opened and closed as Clarke walked in. She felt the bed dip underneath Clarke's weight as she climbed over her and immediately started to attack her neck with open-mouthed kisses.

Hating herself for what she was about to do, Lexa sighed and put her hands on Clarke's shoulders, gently pushing her back in order to put some distance between them.

The woman above her frowned in confusion. "Lex? What's wrong?"

Lexa bit her lip. "I love you, you know that, Clarke, and I love making love to you. But I've had a really long day and I'm just tired. I've had meetings and training and in between all that you kept dragging me away to have sex. My jaw aches and both of my arms are sore and I just don't think that I can go another round today."

For a long moment, Clarke was silent and stared at her. Then, she burst out laughing.

Lexa looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Lex," Clarke said between giggles. "I didn't realize that we were having _too much_ sex. You should've said something."

She lowered her eyes in shame. "I didn't want you to think that I was turning you away because I didn't want you, which is completely incorrect, by the way. And to be honest, it's not the fact that I'm tired of having sex with you today, it's just that I'm…tired." She shrugged her shoulders.

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's cheek and stroked the soft skin there. "You know," she began, "there are other ways for you to get me off that don't require the use of your mouth or hands."

Lexa quirked an eyebrow and then grinned as moved to straddle one of her legs. Clarke's knee pressed into her core and she could feel herself getting wet. Leaning down so that her mouth was right next to the brunette's ear, Clarke whispered in a husky voice, "Bend your leg up." She punctuated her statement with a nip to her ear.

Lexa could feel just how wet she was when she settled down on her muscled thigh. Clarke guided her wife's hands to hold onto her hips before rolling them sensually above her.

"Now hold on."


	4. Weird Cravings

**A/N: So two different people requested this chapter: CL81 on AO3 and pclauink on Fanfiction . net**

 **Prompt:** _ **Clarke having weird food cravings**_

"…You want _what?_ " Lexa asked her incredulously.

"You heard me," Clarke told her. "Go get me garlic stuffed anchovies."

Lexa, Commander of the Blood and of the 13 clans, had been on battlefields were grown men and women were ripped to shreds. She'd seen limbs torn off, blood sprayed on every surface of the ground. She'd heard the moans and groans of the wounded and dying and seen what the Mountain Men's acid fog used to do to the skin, reducing it to nothing but bubbling and boiling burns as it melted away. And while all of those disgusted her to bear witness to, none had made her stomach churn quite like what Clarke was now requesting her to fetch.

"Clarke, you hate garlic _and_ anchovies!" she exclaimed. "You've even called them slimy and smelly before."

The blonde shrugged. "I can't explain it, Lex, but I that's what I want. Now, are you gonna go and get them for me or are you gonna make your pregnant wife get them herself?"

Lexa shot her a look. "Ugh, fine. But that's still absolutely disgusting."

"You're not the one that has to eat it, are you?"

When she returned roughly ten minutes later with Clarke's food in hand, she quickly thrust the plate at her and backed away while she watched her wolf down the anchovies one by one. Even with the windows open, their room still stunk like one of the Floudon Kru's fish markets and her nose scrunched up in distaste.

It took every ounce of Lexa's willpower not to lose her lunch all over their bedroom floor as Clarke practically swallowed the garlic stuffed fish.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"I'm sorry, _what?_ "

"I just really want it."

"But we don't have any here at camp with us."

" _Lexa_."

" _Clarke_."

"…."

"Clarke, I'm _not_ going out hunting just because you're craving _panther meat_."

"…."

Lexa didn't return to their camp until later that night, but when she did, she came hauling a huge black panther behind her. Sweaty and tired, she ordered her warriors to skin it and prepare the meat immediately. Clarke came up to her once the panther was taken away and pulled her into a hug.

"You want to know something that's kind of funny?" she asked the brunette.

"What?"

"I'm not really craving panther anymore."

Clarke just laughed as she felt Lexa's shoulders sink in resignation and defeat.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"What is 'peanut butter'?"

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Clarke laid in bed on top of the furs, unable to fall asleep. Her stomach rumbled loudly at her, a reminder as to why exactly she was still awake. Sighing, she rolled over and gazed at her wife, who was resting peacefully, the hard lines of her features smoothing out significantly while she slept. She was reluctant to wake her, but the baby in her belly was demanding food and who was she to deny such a request?

Reaching out a hand, she gently shook Lexa's shoulder, careful not to startle her too much. "Lexa? Wake up."

Even though she had tried to be as gentle as possible, Lexa still awoke with a jolt, her senses on alert now more than ever due to Clarke's pregnancy.

"Clarke? What is it, hodnes? Is it the baby?"

She bit her lip. "Sort of. The baby's kind of craving food right now."

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her, unsure if she was being serious. "Right now?"

She nodded.

"But it's the middle of the night! Dawn is still a few hours away!"

"I don't make the rules, Lexa. What the baby wants, the baby gets."

Lexa tossed her head back onto her pillow and groaned before sighing in surrender. "So what awful concoction does the baby want this time?"

"Sausage covered in strawberry jam," Clarke replied meekly.

"I suppose that's not the worst thing you've asked for in the past month," she said as she threw off the furs and dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of pants. After tying the laces of her boots, she leaned over the bed so that she was hovering just over Clarke. "I'll be back as soon as possible," she told her, swooping in for a kiss. Moving down, she lifted up the hem of Clarke's sleep shirt and whispered to the pronounced bump, "Don't worry, yongon, your nomon will be right back with all that weird food you want." She pressed a loving kiss to Clarke's stomach and went in search of a cook who would still be awake.

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Floudon Kru: Boat People

Hodnes: love

Yongon: young one/child

Nomon: mother


	5. Mood Swings

**A/N: Too many people asked me for this chapter so I'm not gonna list them all. Prompt:** _ **Hormonal Clarke and (mostly) panicking and confused Lexa.**_

The sun streaming through the open windows was what caused Lexa to open her eyes to the new day. Stretching her arms above her head, she looked over at the woman sleeping next to her and smiled. She had always thought that Clarke was beautiful and breathtaking before she got pregnant, but after they'd found out, she'd become absolutely angelic…even with the slight drool running out of the corner of mouth.

Lexa chuckled to herself and reached over to swipe at it with her fingertips before wiping it on the furs behind her. Leaning in, she gently kissed her, feeling her begin to stir awake and respond to the kiss.

Lexa pulled away after a moment. "Good morning."

Clarke hummed in contentment, a smile overtaking her face. "When you wake me up like that, yes it is."

"We have to get ready for the day soon."

The blonde groaned, not wanting to move from the comfort of their bed. "Do we _have to?_ Can't we just stay here forever and ever?"

Lexa shook her head. "As appealing as that idea is, we both have our responsibilities to tend to today." She made a move to roll over and get up, but felt arms encircle her waist and pull her back towards her wife.

"No, stay," she whined, her head resting in between Lexa's shoulder blades.

The brunette frowned, puzzled by her behavior. While both of them loved lounging around in bed with one another in their spare time, Clarke was never this clingy, especially when she knew that they both had things to do that day.

"Clarke," Lexa said, her hands coming to rest upon the ones holding tight over her torso. "We can't stay our room all day. I must meet with the Podakru ambassador to see how the rebuilding goes after the fire that burnt down several of their villages and you wanted to meet with the Nightbloods to teach them about some of the Skaikru ways." She felt the arms around her tense as Clarke stiffened behind her.

Suddenly, the arms were retracted and she heard Clarke say in an angry tone, "I get it. You just don't wanna be with your wife today."

"That's not what I—"

She held up a hand. "No, I understand. You'd rather go deal with politics and talk to boring old ambassadors than be around me."

Lexa was sure she couldn't be more confused just then. "I didn't say that, Clarke! Where is all this coming from?"

Clarke rolled out of bed and stormed around the room, getting dressed and putting her hair in simple braids to keep it out of her face. Grabbing her favorite blue jacket, she strode to the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled after her uselessly. Sighing in defeat, she shook her head. _What the hell just happened?_ she thought to herself.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The next time Lexa saw Clarke, it was around midday. The blonde was letting the Nightbloods work together in small groups in order to figure out a solution to the hypothetical problem she'd given them. Too busy contemplating whether or not to go to her, she didn't notice that she had already made her way over.

"Hey, Lex," she greeted, lightly kissing the Commander on the cheek and startling her a bit.

Lexa was wary of her wife's chipper attitude, especially when compared to earlier that morning. "Hello, Clarke. How have the Natblida progressed in their lessons today?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "They've been wonderful. I've been teaching them about the Skaikru and giving them different questions and problems to solve in either pairs or groups. They seem to really enjoy teamwork."

Lexa nodded in agreement as she observed each group working diligently together. "Teamwork is a new concept for them. Nearly all their lives they've been told that they will have to compete to become Heda; that Heda lives and rules alone. Now that we've changed the Conclave rules so that they will not have to fight to the death, I think they're relieved and can now enjoy the company of the others."

"I do love that you changed the Conclave rules."

"As do I. I never liked the original rules anyway."

Aden walked over to where the two were standing and said, "We've all completed the task and are ready to share it with you, Clarke."

"Of course, I'll be there in a second, Aden." She turned to Lexa and planted a kiss on her lips. "See you later, Heda," she said with a wink.

Blinking, Lexa tilted her head to the side and stared after her houmon. Why was she acting like everything was suddenly normal again? Was she no longer mad at her?

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Lexa was laying on a couch in their room, reading a book, when the door burst open. The loud bang it made caused her to jump into a sitting position and drop her book on the floor. Clarke came barging in, tears streaked down her face and sobbing almost uncontrollably.

"Clarke?!" Lexa questioned, the worry evident in her tone. She rushed over to where the other woman had thrown herself face down on their bed, her cries barely muffled by the furs. "What's wrong?" She heard her try to answer, but couldn't make out any coherent words. "You're gonna have to repeat that, love."

Clarke lifted her head the slightest bit and managed to just barely choke out in between sobs, "I…can't…stop…crying!"

"Well, what are you crying about?" Lexa asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know!" Clarke said.

"Okay, just calm down," Lexa tried to soothe, not realizing just how much those words would backfire.

Clarke turned her head to glare at her and if looks could kill, Lexa would be dead ten times over. "Don't you think I would do that if I could?! God, why are you such a dumbass?!"

Lexa's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say that would remedy the situation. "Umm…."

"Is that all you have to say?" Clarke continued to cry. "Help me stop fucking crying or your ass is not sleeping in this bed anytime within the next month!"

She didn't know what to say or do. She was frozen, the panic setting in. To be honest, she was completely fucking terrified of her wife just now. She wouldn't really follow through with her threat would she?

"Okay, uh, let's just take some deep breaths. Do this with me, Clarke. In," she inhaled and held it for a few seconds before letting it go slowly. "And out….In….and out…." It took a few minutes of calm, deep breathing, but they were eventually able to stop her sobs, reducing them to small snivels. "Are you better now?" Lexa asked cautiously.

Clarke nodded in response.

Getting up from the bed, Lexa strode over to their bathroom and found a rag, dipping it in a bucket of clean water that was there before returning. She dabbed at Clarke's tear-stained face, her eyes red and puffy.

"So what was that about?" she asked her?"

Clarke shrugged. "I have no idea. One minute I was walking through the streets of the city and then the next, I just started crying. When I realized I couldn't stop, I came looking for you." She crossed her arms across her chest. "Fucking mood swings," she grumbled to herself as an afterthought.

"Mood swings?"

"Yeah, you know, when someone's emotions keep switching for a period of time and they can't really control it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's probably just all the pregnancy hormones running through my body. Our baby seems to want drive me insane. Or at least, make other people think I'm insane."

Lexa laughed and set the rag down, Clarke's cheeks now free from any traces of her crying. "Well then tell him or her that they need to stop because I don't know if I can handle more of what happened today—Ow!" She rubbed the spot on her chest where Clarke had just smacked her. "Was that the hormones?"

"Nope, that was just me."

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Podakru: Lake People

Skaikru: Sky People

Natblida: Nightbloods

Heda: Commander

Houmon: wife/spouse


	6. Unattractive

**A/N: Prompt from CL81 on AO3:** _ **Lexa feeling weird about having sex once Clarke is much further along and Clarke getting upset because she thinks Lexa doesn't find her attractive anymore.**_

Clarke pushed Lexa onto their bed and immediately straddled her lap, attaching their lips once more as her tongue snaked out to meet her wife's. She palmed her breasts and grinned against her mouth at the whimper that was emitted.

Lexa jerked her pelvis up as Clarke slowly began to roll her hips. She reached for the hem of her shirt—which was oversized in order to accommodate her six month pregnant belly—and tore it off, flinging it over her shoulder where it landed somewhere on the floor. Lexa's eyes roamed the length of her exposed skin, but as they flitted downwards, she suddenly froze, discomfort quite apparent.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked as her eyebrows scrunched in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing," she replied unconvincingly. "I just remembered that I have something to do." She slid out from underneath Clarke and rearranged her clothing so that it sat properly.

"Well, what do you have to do?" Clarke wanted to know. Was Lexa really blowing her off just now?

"Don't worry yourself over it," she told her, unable to look her in the eye as she backed out of the room. "It's nothing all that important." Then she was gone.

Clarke huffed in frustration before pulling on her shirt and flopping back onto the bed. Lexa had seemed _very_ into what they were doing and then she just…left. So what the hell had gotten into her?

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Clarke stormed into their bedroom where she knew Lexa would currently be. She slammed the doors shut behind her, locked them, and turned to a stunned and gaping Lexa.

"Is it because you find me unattractive?" she demanded.

"Wha—"

"Just admit it, Lex. You don't think I'm beautiful anymore. You think I'm ugly and fat, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Clarke? Of course I don't think that!"

"Then why won't you have sex with me?!" she all but yelled. "It's been nearly a week and a half since you've touched me and it's driving me insane!"

Lexa looked away in shame. "I'm…uncomfortable with the idea of…making love to you this far into your pregnancy. I mean, what if the baby can feel what we do now that they are bigger? What if I end up hurting them?"

Clarke sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"I didn't know how to broach the subject with you. I'm truly sorry, Clarke, I never meant to make you feel undesirable."

She shook her head. "You know, if you would've just talked to me, I could've helped to ease some of your worries."

"What do you mean?"

Clarke went over to her and grasped the hands that were hanging limply by her side. "Well, I may not know everything there is to about pregnancy and babies, but I do know that sex won't hurt the baby. People do it all the time while pregnant. As for whether or not the baby can feel us, I think they'll know something's happening, just not what. And besides," she shrugged, "it's not like they'll even remember after they're born anyway."

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, babe." Clarke released her hands and slung her arms around her neck instead, pulling them close.

Lexa smile at the Skaikru term of endearment before she frowned, remembering thinking back to their argument. "Why would you say that I think you are unattractive?"

Clarke bit her lip and shyly looked down between their bodies. "You know, 'cause I am right now."

"Clarke—"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I know I am."

Lexa shook her head in disbelief. "Is that how you really see yourself right now?"

"C'mon, Lex, I'm as fat as a cow—and I'm getting bigger everyday—and I have these ugly ass stretch marks all over. How could anyone consider me pretty?"

"Because you are. No, listen to me," she added when the blonde shot her a look of incredulity. "When I first laid eyes on you when you walked into my tent, determined to make an alliance with us, I thought that you were the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. And over these past few years, my mind hasn't changed or faltered once about that. Not when you were bruised and cut and covered in dirt as Roan brought you to me in chains and certainly not now when you are glowing as you carry my child within you."

Before Clarke could realize what Lexa had done, she'd lifted her shirt up and over her head and let it drop to the floor. She stood naked from the waist up, having forgone her bra that day due to her full and aching breasts that were getting ready to produce milk for her soon-to-be-born child. Self-consciously, she tried to cover herself with her arms, but was stopped by the brunette.

"No," she said. "Don't hide yourself from me." Cupping her cheek, Lexa pulled her in for a kiss that she kept soft and slow. As she began to kiss down to her neck, her hands roamed over Clarke's skin, her fingertips trailing lightly up and down her sides.

She bent down to press gentle kisses around her breasts, careful to avoid any direct contact to her nipples which were incredibly sensitive. As she knelt in front of her, Lexa smoothed a hand over Clarke's round stomach, still in so much awe that their child was growing there. She located the stretch marks that Clarke had complained about and showered each one with loving attention.

"These are not hideous stains that you should feel you must hide and be ashamed of, ai hodnes. These are marks that show proof of the honor you bestow upon me. They are evidence that you will bear a child; that you went through months of hormone-induced turmoil and then bring life into a world that can be as cruel as it can be kind.

"As for you being 'as fat as a cow'," Lexa continued slight amusement seeping through her tone, "you are not _fat._ You belly is round, yes, but it is round with child. You grow so that our baby can also grow."

Lexa kissed her way up Clarke's body and found that Clarke had tears forming in her eyes. "No matter what, yu laik ai houmon en yu ste otaim meizen gon ai." Her hand slipped downwards once again to tug at the waistband of the blonde's pants. She was long past the point where she could wear pants with buttons seeing as her larger belly kept getting in the way. As a result, Lexa had paid for several seamstresses to continually readjust her old clothing and to make her new ones when in need.

"Now, let me show you just how desirable I truly find you." Leading Clarke to the bed, she laid her back and helped her to shed her pants. Placing a leg on either side of her, she went to work on her neck, enjoying the way Clarke would gasp as she nipped at a particularly sensitive spot. By the time she was finished, her wife's neck had a multitude of marks on it, all ranging from a shade of light red to a deep purple.

As she moved farther down her body, she stopped to quickly flick her tongue over a straining nipple. Though she only did it once, Clarke violently arched her back at the contact. Licking her way over to the other breast, she sealed her mouth over the nipple and lightly ran her tongue over it.

"Oh my god, Lexa," Clarke moaned, already writhing against the furs of the bed.

Before she could tiptoe over the line of pleasure and into pain, Lexa removed her mouth and continued south, her face leveling with Clarke's core. She was absolutely _dripping_ if the wet spot on her underwear was any indication. Shifting closer, she buried her nose there and inhaled Clarke's musky scent. Her mouth was almost watering with how badly she wanted—no, _needed_ —to taste her. Hooking her thumbs in her underwear, she yanked them off and threw them carelessly to the side.

It was hard for Clarke to see Lexa over her baby bump, but there was no mistaking it when the brunette's tongue slid through her folds for the first time. Her chest heaved as she struggled to get air into her lungs while Lexa feasted on her like she had gone without food for several days. Her tongue felt like it was everywhere all at once as she constantly went from probing her entrance with it to circling her clit.

Lexa wrapped her left arm underneath one of her thighs and brought her free hand down to push first one, then two, fingers deep within Clarke. She held her steady as the blonde cried out in ecstasy, her orgasm slamming into her like a brick wall. Lexa grinned in response. Clarke's breasts weren't the only part of her body that were sensitive as hell because of her pregnancy. If Lexa wanted to, she could make Clarke come at least four times non-stop.

As tempting as that sounded to her, Lexa didn't want to completely wreck her wife in just one round. She knew they'd be going all night and wanted them both prepared for that. So instead of four or five orgasms, she settled for two right now.

Never halting her fingers, she added a third one and sucked her clit into her mouth, her tongue gently flicking over it. Clarke never even had the chance to come down from her first high before she was thrown into her second one, her hands clawing at the furs while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

As she felt the clenching ease up on her fingers, Lexa removed them and gave one last lick to Clarke's twitching clit. She carefully moved off of her and laid down next to her on her side, elbow bent to prop her head up. She studied her gorgeous wife as her body still shook, the pleasure wracking through her.

When Clarke turned her head to look at her, she gulped as she saw the pure desire etched deep into her blue eyes. The blonde grabbed her hand and tugged her so that she was settled just above her chest. Clarke scooted down in order to have Lexa straddling her face.

"My turn," she whispered seductively before diving in.

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Ai hodnes: my love

Skaikru: Sky People

Yu laik ai houmon en yu ste otaim meizen gon ai: You are my wife and you are always beautiful to me.


	7. Midnight Bleeding

**A/N:** **Okay, so this chapter I derived partially from a prompt that CL81 on AO3 sent me. The prompt included Clarke bleeding so this is what came out of my brain.**

 **Also, just a forewarning for the next few weeks: I have about three weeks of school left, including final exams, so I'll try to update as often as I can, but I may not be able to keep to an everyday/every other day schedule. Just a heads up!**

It was the middle of the night and the only sound that could be heard in their bedroom was the light snoring coming from Lexa. Clarke had just barely surfaced into consciousness as she rolled over on her side when she frowned. The furs below her felt strange.

Rubbing her eyelids to get rid of the remaining sleepiness, she sat up and felt the bed between her legs, careful not to disturb the woman beside her. Her hand came in contact with something wet so she brought it up closer to her face in order to see what it was despite the dim lighting. She froze the second she realized what was on her fingers and the bed. She'd be able to recognize the dark liquid anywhere, having encountered enough of it in years past.

"Lexa," she said, reaching over with her clean hand in order to shake the brunette awake. "Lexa, get up!"

Hearing the urgency in Clarke's voice, Lexa bolted upright, looking around frantically to figure out what was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I—I'm bleeding," she told her, choking on her words as panic began to set in.

Lexa swore she felt her heart stop. Her eyes zeroed in on the blood covering Clarke's fingers as well as the furs and leapt into action. She called for her guards who came bursting through the doors.

"Find a healer at once and get Abi kom Skaikru and bring her here _now_!" she ordered as she went about the room, lighting the candles. Without hesitation, the men ran off to do as she commanded.

"Lexa," Clarke whimpered from where she lay on the bed.

Immediately she went over and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping her left arm around the blonde's shoulders as she tightly clasped her right hand. In between pressing soft, comforting kisses to the side of her head, Lexa whispered reassurances to her, trying to appear calm even though she was anything but on the inside.

"It's okay, hodnes. The healer and your mother will get here and you'll be fine. _Our baby_ will be fine." Lexa hoped that fate wouldn't make a liar out of her.

It was another minute before a healer ran into the room. She took in the scene before her: Heda holding her houmon as the furs were covered in blood and went to work. It wasn't long before a frazzled Abby came running in as well, a medical bag and some sort of electronic device in her hands.

"Mom," Clarke sobbed, wanting the comfort of her mother just then.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetheart, I'm here," the older woman said, walking over to her and placing a reassuring hand on her cheek. "We're just gonna check you out and make sure this isn't a miscarriage."

At the word "miscarriage" Clarke felt tears begin to stream down her face. This couldn't be it. She couldn't lose her and Lexa's child. God, they had _just_ made the announcement to the clans that she was pregnant. How would Lexa even be able to look at her then? She would fail her and then Lexa would hate her. It would be all her fault and—

"It's not a miscarriage," Abby announced with a sigh of relief.

"Are you…are you sure?" Clarke asked timidly, afraid of her answer.

"Sha, Haiplana," the healer confirmed, using the title that Heda had bestowed upon Clarke when they'd gotten married. "There is not enough blood for you to have lost the baby."

"Are you cramping, Clarke?" her mother asked. "Or is your stomach hurting?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Then it's definitely not a miscarriage. You would've been in some serious pain if it was."

She could feel Lexa relax slightly as she sat next to her. "But what caused this? Why did she bleed?" the brunette wanted to know.

Abby shrugged as the healer packed up her own things. "Bleeding during pregnancy is actually pretty common and sometimes it just happens. Other times it can be the result of your hormones changing or you can even bleed just as the egg attaches to your uterine wall. That one, however, couldn't be the case here seeing as your about thirteen weeks."

Lexa nodded, though she didn't quite understand all the words coming out of her mother-in-law's mouth. The healer she'd summoned bowed to the two of them and took her leave, knowing that Clarke's mother would have everything taken care of.

"Oh," Abby added as an afterthought, "sex can also be the cause of bleeding while pregnant."

The couple on the bed froze and glanced at each other, trying not to look too guilty. Abby wasn't buying it, though. She could tell by their reactions that sex was the most likely reason for Clarke bleeding.

Rolling her eyes at them, she said in a joking tone, "Well I guess you just found your explanation.

"Mom," Clarke groaned in embarrassment while Lexa's cheeks turned a bright scarlet.

"Oh don't 'Mom' me, Clarke. You're both married adults and you have a baby on the way, albeit through slightly unconventional methods. I think I know by now that you have sex."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Just," she sighed and pinched her nose in frustration. "Just stop."

Clearing her throat, Lexa decided to change the subject in order to make both her and her wife less uncomfortable. "So, Abby," she said, garnering the woman's attention. "You are certain that Clarke _and_ the baby will be alright?"

Abby dropped the teasing tone from her voice. "Well, Clarke is going to have to remain on bedrest for the next 48 hours—"

"Aw, man."

"It's a precautionary measure so that everything settles back down once more," her mother informed her. "It'll also make sure that the baby stays healthy as well. Now, speaking of," she began and held up the device she'd brought in with her medical bag, "Raven, being the miracle-worker she is, helped to make this so that I could use it whenever I visit, if you so wish."

"What is it?" Lexa asked, staring at the strange machine.

"It's a portable ultrasound, which is basically a device that can let you see your baby."

Lexa looked at it with wonder. "But how?"

"What'll happen is I'll put a liquid on Clarke's stomach and I'll place this wand, here, all over it. The wand will project an inside image of Clarke's womb onto this screen right here." She looked between the two of them. "You don't have to say yes, but this may also help to settle your fears about the baby being okay."

"I want to do it," Clarke said as Lexa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now lift up your shirt," her mother told her. "Just to warn you, this is probably gonna be a little cold." She uncapped a bottle and poured some of the gel onto Clarke's stomach, grinning when she flinched. "I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah," her daughter grumbled.

The wand on her stomach was a weird feeling but one she would gladly endure if it meant that they could see their baby. All three stared at the screen off to the side as grainy black and white images flitted by.

"Aaaaand, here it is," Abby finally announced, her arm halting the movement of the wand in just the right position. She pointed with her free hand at the screen. "This is the head; that's an arm. If you look close enough you can see its itty bitty nose right there."

Clarke couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. That was her baby. A baby that was currently inside of her just then. She heard Lexa's breathing hitch beside her ear and quickly glanced over. Lexa's gaze was locked onto the image of their baby, her expression one of pure unadulterated awe and adoration.

"Are you crying, love?" the blonde asked her.

She didn't even bother to hide her feelings from her wife and her mother-in-law. "That's our baby, Clarke," she stated, squeezing the hand that was clasped with hers.

Clarke chuckled. "I know, Lex. See, not all Skaikru technology is a bad thing."

The brunette shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

So wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice that Abby had pressed a button on the ultrasound machine. The second she did, a rapid whirring sound echoed throughout the room.

The couple jumped, startled by the noise and looked at Abby in question.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," she explained simply. "Steady and strong, just like its mothers."

"Mom," Clarke said, her voice full of emotion. "Could you possibly give us a moment alone?"

Abby nodded. "Of course. She hit another couple buttons on the machine and took the wand off of Clarke's stomach before wiping away the excess gel. "I'm gonna leave this here while I give you guys some time. I froze the screen so the picture won't go away and if you press this button," she pointed, "you can listen to a small recording of the heartbeat again."

"Thanks, Mom," Clarke smiled at her.

Abby stood before bending to kiss her daughter on the top of her head. "Take as much time as you want. I'll just head back to my room and if you need me, the guards can come get me."

As she walked over to the bedroom doors, she glanced back to find the two of them whispering quietly between each other and grinning like fools. It was only when she reached her own room and had sunk into a chair that she allowed herself to cry tears of joy and relief for the grandchild she hadn't lost.

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Abi kom Skaikru: Abby of the Sky People

Hodnes: love

Heda: Commander

Sha: yes

Haiplana: Queen


	8. Hot Flashes

**A/N: Okay, first off, I'm truly sorry that it took this long to post another chapter. I've just been swamped with end of the year homework, projects, and upcoming final exams and I haven't had the time to sit down and write for this fic. Despite that, I'm in between exams at the moment and I thought that I'd crank out a new chapter while I'm waiting.**

 **This prompt came from user djyxa on AO3:** _ **Clarke wants all the windows open and Lexa's wrapped in the furs like a burrito and still Clarke feels like their room isn't cold enough**_

Clarke tossed and turned from side to side as she tried to make herself comfortable, a feat which was seemingly impossible that night. No matter where she moved on the bed or how she fidgeted, she just couldn't get cool enough.

Looking over at her wife, who was sound asleep, she huffed quietly, envious of the fact that Lexa was able to keep a stable body temperature just then. Clarke rested a hand on her prominent baby bump and glared down at her stomach, silently willing the hormones flying around in her body would calm the fuck down so that she could stop feeling like she was baking in an oven. It was the middle of winter, for God's sake!

Sighing, Clarke resigned herself to having to get up from the bed. She walked over to every one of their windows and thrust the shutters open, delighting in the chilly air that rolled in. Making her way back to the bed, she carefully laid down so as not to disrupt Lexa's peaceful slumber. The instant her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

When Clarke woke up once again, the sun had still not risen and it was still dark outside. It took her a moment to fully realize just what exactly had caused her to wake up and when she did, she nearly cried. Her body still felt like it would never be normal temperature again. She glanced over to check that the windows remained open, and yes, they did. So why was she so hot?

Clarke sighed in frustration before removing herself from the furs. She went over to a cushioned chair and quietly carried it over to one of the windows. Thankfully, it was pretty light in weight. Doing the same with another chair, she turned them so that they were facing each other, but parallel to the open window. Sitting down in one, she propped her feet up on the other across from her and scooted her butt down so that she was semi-reclined.

It wasn't the most comfortable set up, but at least she was closer to the cold air coming in from the outside. She closed her tired eyes and drifted off to what would surely be a fitful sleep in her position.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The sun streaming in through the window was what interrupted her sleep next. She glanced outside and saw that it was just past dawn, the city of Polis below beginning to stir. Placing a hand on her stomach, she whispered to the baby, "Well, goufa, I guess that's the most sleep I'm gonna get today."

As she moved to sit up, she realized that her back and neck were incredibly stiff and sore and her butt was practically asleep on her as it tingled with numbness. Rolling her shoulders, she tilted her head from side to side as she tried to work out the kinks that had formed over the past few hours. Clarke stood up from her make-shift bed and winced at an ache in her back, her hand coming behind her to rub it gingerly. She went over and quietly shut each of the windows, thankful that her body no longer felt like it was burning up, before starting a fire in the brazier.

When she looked over at the bed where her wife slept, she nearly burst out laughing at the sight. Lexa, it seemed, had taken all of the furs there and tightly wrapped herself in them. The only thing that Clarke could see sticking out of the mass of blankets was her face, and even that was still partially obscured. Padding over to her, Clarke gently shook her awake, knowing Lexa wanted to be up around dawn that day anyway.

Lexa opened her eyes and squinted as they adjusted to the amount of light in the room. "Clarke?" she mumbled sleepily.

Clarke bit her lip as she smiled. Lexa looked absolutely adorable all wrapped up in the furs. It made her seem smaller than she already was. "Yeah, Lexa, it's me. It's time to get up. You have a bunch of meetings and stuff to deal with today."

As Lexa yawned and sat up, she pulled the furs tighter around her.

"Are you—" Clarke broke off with a giggle. "Are you cold, love?"

"Just a bit," she replied wryly. "I woke up some time ago and it was freezing in here. I rolled over and tried to move closer to you, but you weren't in bed. When I looked for you, you were laying in those two chairs over there," she said as she nodded in their direction.

Clarke's expression was one of sympathy and pity. "If you were so cold, then why didn't you just get up and shut the windows?"

Lexa shrugged. "I knew that you needed them open. You had mentioned that you had been getting these…what did you call them? Hot flashes?" At Clarke's nod of confirmation, she continued. "Yes, you'd been getting these hot flashes throughout the day and they were making you extremely uncomfortable. I just figured that you were getting them again last night and needed the cold air."

"Lexa," her wife breathed in awe.

"I would gladly take an ice cold room at night if it meant that you were content."

Just as the final word left her mouth, Clarke was leaning down and pressing their lips together. The fact that Lexa was willing to freeze her ass off at night just so that Clarke could maintain a comfortable body temperature made her fall in love with her wife just a little bit more.

As Clarke worked to untangle Lexa from the confines of the furs, Lexa nipped at her bottom lip and pulled her down to straddle her own lap.

"You might be a little late for those meetings of yours," Clarke told her while she trailed her lips down the side of Lexa's neck, sucking at the soft skin.

Lexa shivered as the blonde reached a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

Clarke chuckled as she felt it and said teasingly, "Oh, you must still be so cold, baby. Well don't you worry; I'm gonna make sure get _really_ warmed up." Sliding down the length of Lexa's body, she removed the sleeping pants her wife wore in the winter and began worshipping her with her tongue.

As Lexa's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she couldn't help but think that this was so worth the long, freezing night she'd just endured.

 **Trigedasleng Translations:**

Goufa: baby, child


End file.
